


Fall in Love With Me

by davegahan



Category: Japan (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sex era, Bottom David, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Naked Cuddling, REALLY FUCKING GAY, Top Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davegahan/pseuds/davegahan
Summary: David asks Mick if he'll be his boyfriend.





	Fall in Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i like the   
> -"what are we?"   
> -"idk"   
> -*they start fucking*   
> -"oh that's what"   
> trope i guess

David turned to Mick, whose eyes were closed peacefully. He really could look at him forever — his long, thick eyelashes, the mole on his right cheek, the heart shape of his upper lip, his strong jawline, the way his hair fell around his face… he really was the most gorgeous thing David had ever seen.

He took a deep breath.

“So, um… I was just wondering,” he began meekly.

Mick opened his eyes to look at David, who blushed, as he always did when Mick looked directly at him like… that.

With something sweet yet mysterious in his eyes.

“Go on,” Mick urged him to continue.

“I was just…” David began picking at the sheets. There was no way he could look at Mick while he said this. “I was just wondering… um… whatexactlyarewe?” He muttered in one breath.

“What are we?” Mick blinked, taken off guard.

David gave an almost imperceptible nod.

“I mean… we’re best friends, aren’t we?”

Mentally, David rolled his eyes, but on the outside he tried to stay patient.

“Well… I thought we’d figured out that… all this,” he weakly gestured to their naked bodies, intertwined under the covers (and by extension what they had just done), “Isn’t exactly what… best friends do.”

Mick just looked at him for a while, and much to David’s irritation, he could not figure out what his expression meant. Then Mick’s gaze went to the hand he had on David’s waist, that began lightly tracing the angles and curves of his body. David suddenly realized he was holding his breath.

“If you want to ask me something,” Mick murmured, “You should just ask it outright.”

David took a deep breath, feeling a shortage of air in his lungs. He could practically feel his face burning, and noticed the corners of Mick’s mouth curl up. He hated it when he blushed; he felt like a beet, but he knew Mick thought it was somehow cute.

“Will… ah… um…” David’s voice faltered. Maybe Mick wasn’t thinking of the same thing as him and this would ruin everything. But he knew Mick was waiting patiently, and would not let him off the hook until he said what he meant.

“Would you want to be… um…” David’s voice was almost inaudible on his last word — “…my boyfriend?"

David was holding his breath again. 

Mick let his eyes travel up David’s body with a faint smile on his face, taking his time to respond. As if Mick didn’t make him anxious already just by existing around him. 

His hand snaked around to David’s back, and he began tracing patterns on the soft skin with his finger. David was sure Mick could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Suddenly, Mick’s mouth was on his neck, just under his jaw. “You want me to be your boyfriend,” he replied softly, not even a question.

“Yeah,” David breathed, as Mick began to trail soft kisses down his throat. That couldn’t be a bad sign. Right?

As Mick’s lips reached his collarbone, David let out the breath he had been holding. He couldn’t tell what Mick was thinking with his face buried in David’s neck.

David rested his face in Mick’s soft dark hair. This could be the last moment before everything was ruined forever.

“My boyfriend.” Mick said into David’s chest suddenly.

“Dave is my boyfriend. I love him.” He was trying it out, David guessed. But hearing him say that gave David a warm, fizzy feeling in his chest.

Mick lifted his head, inches away from David’s face. His dark eyes searched David’s, his lips slightly parted, like something was on the tip of his tongue.

“Yeah… I’d like that,” Mick finally said, softly. 

David bit his lip to try and stop himself from grinning like a fool, but he failed at this task. “You’re my boyfriend,” he said, playing along.

“I’m your boyfriend,” Mick returned, and suddenly his full, soft lips were on David’s, and they were kissing with unparalleled fervor. _I don’t think he could ever wear that phrase out,_ David thought, and he rolled on top of Mick, who was pulling him as close as humanly possible. The feeling of pressing against Mick’s skin and feeling the hair on his body gave David chills and he moaned softly into the kiss, their tongues now in each other’s mouths. He could kiss Mick for hours on end, days even. He wished that was possible, because kissing Mick was surely as close as one could ever get to heaven. How lucky he was. He decided to voice this out loud.

“I’m so lucky,” he breathed in between kisses.

“No, I am,” Mick replied, and suddenly he had David on his back, kissing and biting and sucking the skin on his neck. Mick’s mouth reached one of his nipples and he let out a whimper, closing his eyes and suddenly becoming painfully aware that he was hard again. He hooked his legs around the back of Mick’s thighs, urging him closer, and by the time he opened his eyes again Mick had spit in his hand and was rubbing his cock together with David’s.

David cried out at the sensation, his hands gripping Mick’s shoulders. “Mick,” he whimpered.

Mick leaned in closer, still rutting against David. “Yes, sunflower?”

David shut his eyes as tight as possible and blushed even harder at the nickname. “Mick,” he repeated, more urgently.

He felt Mick’s weight lift off him and was about to get angry when he saw Mick getting the lube. “Yes, angel,” he replied in a low voice that made David shiver. He could still never tear his eyes away from Mick stroking his thick, dripping wet cock, knowing it would be inside him soon.

Mick bent over him, never breaking eye contact as he pushed all the way into David. David wrapped his legs around Mick’s waist and his arms around his neck, needing to feel him completely around and inside him.

“Mick…”

“Oh, Dave,” Mick let out an almost-growl into David’s ear as he buried himself to the hilt in David’s ass. “Ah, fuck…” 

He thrust into David painfully slowly at first while they gazed into each other’s eyes. David’s thoughts came in fragments _— so fucking beautiful — he’s all mine now —_ and then Mick lifted David up, readjusting until he was on his lap, and started grinding into him, with chests pressed together and legs wrapped around each other’s waists. _No, this is Heaven,_ David thought, while Mick was deeper inside him than he ever had been before and hitting his sweet spot in a new way that caused him to cry out loud. 

This way they could make out while Mick fucked him, and David’s mind went blank with ecstasy as Mick’s tongue entered his mouth again. Something deep in his stomach was sparking and burning and he could feel Mick inside him in every way, and looking into Mick’s eyes, he knew that neither of them had ever been happier than in this moment. 

Mick rocked into David, steadying himself on David’s waist with one hand and using the other to cup David’s face. David couldn’t stop all the whimpering noises escaping his mouth, and Mick’s dark brown eyes were on fire as he watched David’s every reaction. 

“I love you,” David cried out. “I love you.”

Mick pressed his forehead to David’s, the both of them sweating and rutting against each other. “I love you,” Mick answered, while he took his other hand and began stroking David’s cock. 

David’s legs were shaking and he felt like they were about to give out and go limp, he was in so much pleasure. He threw his head back and whined, “Mick, oh _fuck,_ I love you—“

Mick was tempted to throw David on his back, bend his legs back and fuck him as hard and fast as he possibly could, but he wanted them to both cum while they were this close to each other. “Look at me, baby,” Mick growled, and David snapped his head up to obey. 

God, Mick was a sight to see, hair sticking to his sweating forehead, face contorted in pleasure and determination. Mick's jaw clenched as he felt himself reaching his climax and gripped David’s hips for more control, slamming his cock harder and harder into David until David had to cover his mouth with a hand to keep from screaming.

“Oh, Mick, oh God, mm, yes, ah, fuck!” David choked out into his hand, Mick's hand still pumping his cock while he thrust quick and hard into him. 

“Oh Dave, baby, sweetheart, _fuck yes_ ,” Mick moaned as he emptied himself into David, clutching him tightly. 

David felt Mick cum inside him and his mind went blank for a moment until he felt himself follow suit, shooting his all over his chest. After coming to his senses, he was momentarily incredibly embarrassed, until Mick made eye contact with him and gently pushed him onto his back. David watched in awe as Mick slowly, deliberately, licked up his cum, dragging his tongue across David’s chest and licking up every last drop. 

“Now that is what boyfriends do,” Mick sighed.  
David giggled breathlessly.

Mick collapsed next to him, sighing deeply and catching his breath for the second time that day. The evening sun spilled through the window next to David’s bed and hit Mick’s body at the most beautiful angles, illuminating his gorgeous coffee-colored skin. David could not help but admire him like one would admire a painting in a museum. As far as he was concerned, Mick was art in human form.

He was _definitely_ the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is the first mick/david fic on here what are you people doing


End file.
